Galacta Knight
Galacta Knight (Galactic Knight in Japan) is, according to Nova, the greatest warrior in the galaxy, whom Meta Knight wishes to fight in an attempt to best him - only then does he feel that he can be called the greatest warrior in the galaxy himself. Nova recalls that Galacta Knight was sealed away for fear that his powers were too great. Meta Knight gathers the planet's stars to summon Nova who in turn summons the great Galacta Knight for him. When Meta Knight beats him, he turns white and explodes, shattering into pieces. He appears as the final boss in Meta Knightmare Ultra, and then as the penultimate boss of The True Arena (in which he fights Kirby). Physical Appearance Galacta Knight is greatly similar to Meta Knight. He has a hot pink body, which is slightly darker than Kirby's skin color, dark red eyes, and wears whitish-platinum armor with two golden horns rising up from the top of his mask. Galacta Knight is also somewhat larger than his counterparts, Meta Knight and Kirby. His mask has a vertical and horizontal opening as opposed to Meta Knight, who only has a horizontal opening in his mask. Galacta Knight also features feathered wings as opposed to Meta Knight's cape, which can transform into leathery bat-like wings. Galacta Knight wields a powerful pink lance (as opposed to Meta Knight's sword), and also carries a white shield with a pink cross. Galacta Knight's eyes are noticeably much more rectangular than Meta Knight's eyes. Attacks Galacta Knight has variants of all the attacks Meta Knight had when he fought Kirby in the Revenge of Meta Knight game. He can also summon galactic versions of Ax Knights, Javelin Knights, Mace Knights, and Trident Knights to help him. Galactic Knight can jump off screen and dash by at high speed, much like Meta Knight. Meta Knight can do this by using Meta Quick and fly around and damage him either by slashing or by wings (Meta Knight's bat-like wings can damage while hovering). His lance can also shoot out a deadly beam whip that directs in either a clockwise or counterclockwise direction that causes damage even while guarding. In addition, he can summon fire walls (literally) from the ground. The player can see where the fire is about to erupt by looking at the ground, however. He can also send out a giant tornado or use Mach Tornado, a move normally used by Meta Knight, although it lasts longer and it appears he has more control over it as he can more accurately follow the opponent while spinning around, thus making it much harder to avoid. His shield also sends off a yellow energy projectile that is like the Cutter power, only it shoots forward and doesn't spin back. If Kirby manages to swallow this it will give Kirby the Sword ability. Other attacks consist of him flying and attacking the enemy with his lance. The most powerful lance move is a variation on an attack used by Meta Knight which is a multi-jabbing attack where Galacta Knight remains motionless for a brief moment and then stabs the area directly in front of him a multitude of times with his lance causing severe damage even when guarding. After doing an attack, he stands still for a few seconds, allowing the player to cause some damage to him. In case of help, Meta Knight can summon Blade or Sword Knights while fighting or while Galacta Knight summons his own army. Related Quotes Trivia *In Meta Knightmare Ultra, Galacta Knight was referred to as "the greatest warrior in the galaxy", but he is fought before Marx Soul in The True Arena. *Being a counterpart of Meta Knight, Galacta Knight may be related to Kirby's species *Unlike Meta Knight, Galacta Knight hovers in the air; Kirby can thus dodge his lance slash, his lance beam, and his multistab just by ducking. *The video of him (#28) in the Theater is called Galactic Knight in Kirby Super Star Ultra, which is his Japanese name. *In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Galacta Knight is encountered in the game's The True Arena mode. While he has little to do with the game's plot, his special page in the pause menu mentions that he drifted into the universe from another dimension. The wording is vague and might imply that he is from Magolor's dimension. Gallery Image:GK.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Galacta Knight.png|Galacta Knight in the crystal (Kirby's Return to Dream Land) Galacta Knight 2.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Sprites Image:GalactaknightKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' de:Ultra-Knight Category: Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Bosses in Kirby's Return to Dream Land